Level 41/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 40/Dreamworld | next = 42/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 41 (Dreamworld) is the sixth level of Aurora Chocorealis and the 23rd jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 29 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It takes three hits to clear the double jellies under liquorice locks in all four corner, where moves are usually limited. *Moon struck occurs twice but only for one move each time, limiting its value. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Focus on clearing the liquorice locks before focusing on the jelly, since opening up the board will increase the chances of making special candies. Always prioritize the jelly in the corners. *Special candies are essential. Try to make combinations, preferably a colour bomb with a striped candy. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 58,000 points. Hence, an additional 102,000 points for two stars and an additional 152,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 77.78% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 40.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *There are plenty of liquorice locks which are hard to clear with six colours. Once they are cleared though, there should be more available space to create special candies. *The board is open with 81 spaces. However, individual special candies except colour bombs are mostly useless if they are not within range of the jellies. Even special candy combinations can be useless if they are not within range of the jellies especially the ones at the corners. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Notes #29 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 58,000 points #(160,000 - 90,000) points / 90,000 points x 100% = 77.778% #(210,000 - 150,000) points / 150,000 points x 100% = 40.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 41 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 41 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Medium levels to earn three stars